


three against two to make one

by sleepoverwork



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Get Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or Is It?, Steve Rogers needs a NAP, Steve means well, do not copy to another side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork
Summary: Steve loves his best friends but Steve alsohateshis best friends. With Nat's and Clint's help, he'll get Bucky and Tony to sit down and actually have a proper conversation. AND HOPEFULLY, it'll talk out their obvious feelings for each other.Things... go as planned?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	three against two to make one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Happy late birthday. A loose interpretation of "love languages".

Steve is getting rather sick of Tony’s and Bucky’s inability to sit down and have a cohesive conversation. One or the other continues to run away when the other is in the room. Combined this with the fact they are both his best friends, so the majority of their idiocy is when Steve is trying to have a conversation with one of them. Of course, after one leaves, the other pouts and pines so Steve can’t even have a decent conversation with either of them.

Naturally, when one wants sleuthing, they go to the Queen of sleuthing, Natasha, and her sidekick Hawkeye, the guy version. Personally, Steve thought Clint and Kate should work that out so they weren’t both running around with the same name. Take it from Steve, who frequently got shit because the title Captain America got tossed around like, well like the shield, for the last seventy years.

The people weren’t technically wrong when they said, “Captain America is not some white-boy,” or “Everyone knows Cap has a metal arm,” or one of the other references to the multiple people who have donned the name.

Nevertheless, if Steve wanted to pull this off without betraying Bucky and Tony’s trust, he needed Nat.

Nat and Clint are not only willing to join the cause, but have been actively scheming the best way they can get these two to talk-it-out. Sure, Clint’s ideas to embarrass them are just on the edge of being sadistic, but at this point, it’s a sacrifice Steve is willing to make.

They had the perfect plan, Pepper “needed” Tony at the tower’s 50th floor conference room, and Steve, just happened to have told Bucky he was “planning” a mission at the same conference room.

The one-two, lock them in a room, trick. As soon Steve opens the food for Bucky and the man steps inside giving him a confused look, Steve closes the door and Natasha cartwheels out with Pepper’s master key to lock the door. 

There were several shouts from inside along with Bucky’s obvious attempts to punch the door open with his metal fist. However, the door held, as Pepper promised it would. 

There was some more shuffling as Steve, Clint, and Nat stood there with their ears against the metal door straining to hear anything specific.

“What are the chances they kill each other?” 

“Clint,” Steve and Nat said in very different tones.

“Nat,” Steve warned, to which she tried to blink innocently at him.

“Natasha.”

She shrugged and then straightened herself, wiping at immiganary dust. “I’m going to see if I can hack the security tapes so we can see this live.”

“Heck yes! Prime time who?” Clint cheered.

When Steve had waved them off, Natasha gave him the key and pressed a kiss into his cheek before she went. Clint shot him some finger guns and then tripped on his untied shoelaces.

“Aw shoes, no.”

Nat rolled her eyes but very thoughtfully helped him up, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.

He was a bit nervous at how quiet it was in there. He was trying very hard not to think of how badly this could go if his friends were in there fuming at his betrayal. 

Now that he thought about it, they were probably in there writing up a plan on how to get back at him.

A loud crash from inside startled Steve out of his thoughts and without a moment to lose he had the key in the door and rushed inside-

To find Tony was holding Bucky up and against the other door. They paused to stare at Steve.

Steve took in their wild hair. 

Bucky’s hands inside Tony’s button up. 

Tony’s hands on Bucky’s ass. 

Their lips puffy and beard burn clear as day. 

Tony cleared his throat and Steve immediately began apologizing.

“Steve,” Bucky said slowly.

“Yes.”

“Get out.”  
“Yes, of course-” Steve scrambled as fast as he could out of the room. He got ten feet away before he doubled back to actually close the door.

“Sorry!” He said one last time as grabbed the knob to shut the door.

“Steve!” Two exasperate voices growled back.


End file.
